


fate/伯爵天草/塔.5

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [5]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.5

他躺在街上，天空的赤色与远处的火焰融为一体，化为翻滚的地狱岩浆。视线里只有那一块被黑色覆盖，他恍惚了好一会，才明白那确实是个人。  
血液流进眼睛，模糊了判断。  
“￥@%……你……（*）@#……”听不清。只知道那是个男人的声音，带着在这种情况下称得上异样的活力。没有恶意。不是敌人。但是。  
……思维开始飘向空中，自己的黑发向上浮动，包裹自己的躯体。意识在碎片化，遥远的火焰中有什么黑色的空洞在悄悄展开，有着强大引力般蚕食他的思维。死亡——脑海中短暂地跳出这个词，那黑洞的名字就是死亡。  
男人在他身边坐了下来，似乎在分辨他的脸。  
“就是你……拜托，稍微努力一点活下来……不然很麻烦……”  
天草的眼毫无意义地与他对视。那是个很年轻的男人，很可能是第一次出任务的哨兵。脸上带着仿佛理所当然的骄傲、在火焰中懒洋洋笑着的哨兵。  
“拜——托——啦——”对方抓着他的头发试图拉动他，但似乎意识到他的身体问题，改为捧着肩背和双腿的拥抱。随即，他被放到一个看不清的可以动的平板上，对方语气自然地继续说下去：“和我聊聊天好不好？不能死，不能死哦？嘛，虽然我觉得你没准很想死，但是这东西是个医疗舱——啊，没有盖子，那我临时起个名字吧，医疗板——总之，你绝对、绝对不会死的。”  
“……”天草的嘴唇无力地动了动。黑色的空洞依旧在那里，漂浮在火焰中，如同对着他张开巨口的怪兽。  
“和我说说话吧？我要你这条命还有用，你可是我的功勋章？哈哈——开玩笑的。”  
明明意识还模糊而遥远，身体却渐渐恢复了力气。血液不再流出。肌肤逐渐愈合。就连视线也清明起来，那银发男人的脸——彻底看清了对方的面容。  
“拜托了，别死啊。活着不是挺好的吗？”  
……战士是该死在战场上的人。  
但是、  
有人请求他，活下去，因为你的生命还有意义。  
“我说啊，死得太早的话，会错过很多东西哦？纽约星的医疗舱都是好东西，在这世界上走一遭，不去浸泡一下爱的圣水不是太可惜了吗？”  
他看着对方。那是明亮到仿佛战火根本毫无意义的笑。  
“真的、有用吗？”  
“啊……？当然有用啊，至少对我有用——”  
“好。”  
对方愣了愣，简直有点可爱地歪过头：“什么？”  
“我说，”天草忍不住轻轻笑起来，“既然还有那么一点点作用，我就活着吧。”  
对方似乎完全没理解他的脑回路，而天草也完全不介意。黑色的空洞边缘因火焰扭曲为热浪，如同生出交错的利齿。  
他躺在发出微光的医疗板上，全身是血，手无力地平摊、贴紧板面，因为太久以来习惯了握剑，手指微微蜷曲着。剑大概是被留在刚才所处的地方了。不过不要紧。他的灵魂从来不是剑。  
至少从现在开始可以不是。  
他睁着棕色的眼睛，拼命地对这天空微笑。空洞在摇晃，巨兽发出不甘的咆吼，为了明明已经近在嘴边的猎物。  
是的。放弃得太早了。不应该、还不可以。明明还有能做的事。星空之大，绝不止这区区一座城池。  
所有人都可以死，唯有他不可以。他的存在即是他们的意志，唯有他能讲述他们的故事。  
即使为了死者、也得拼命活下去。  
这样想着的时候，天草的视线里跳进一道光。它看起来就像闪电、利爪或是任何其他能反光的东西，是雨天水塘里突然划过的云层间的阳光——天草知道那是什么。没有完全明白何为战争的哨兵也许不知道。但天草知道。  
他猛地用手肘拍击医疗板，以那微凉的表面为支撑，几乎是弹到了哨兵身后。  
刀刃割裂血肉的闷响。  
跑。快跑。即使是训练有素的战士，在刀刃划入骨头时也很可能难以收力，只要趁现在跑——这场战争的牺牲者已经足够了，不要再卷进无辜的人——  
他听到身后的哨兵发出可怕的咆哮。没用了。身体完全割裂的程度、即使是纽约星的医疗板恐怕也……  
空洞的利齿向他张开，在少年浑浊的视线里，他看到那黑色深处有虚幻的、柔软的光，如同世上最令人安心的床铺，吸引着他向那里靠近。  
——名为死亡的，“那里”。

“……始乱终弃？喔，我可是为了你差点自杀啊。”天草用一种夸张的、抑扬顿挫的语调隔着门回答爱德蒙，他的话语太突兀，以至于以为他已经离去的爱德蒙愣了愣，“嗯……差一点点就死掉了，所以你对辜负了我的一片深情有一点最基础的认知了吗？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你认真的？”  
“嗯……？我还以为你会对我的脸印象深刻，结果是我自作多情了？”天草的话里掺着难以抑制的笑意，说明这是个彻底的玩笑，“也是啊，我和那时候的差别确实有点大。如果当时有人和我说我会对联盟政府动刀，我会给他介绍个信得过的精神病医师。”  
“唔。几个月前的我完全支持你。”  
“真冷淡啊。虽然如此，你也挺想听的吧？”门那边传来轻微的衣料摩擦声，似乎天草靠在了门板上，“关于我的过去——我告诉你是为了增进信任，而你是为了判断能信任我到何种程度，对吗？”  
“既然有共同认知就别废话了。”爱德蒙转着手腕，努力用手指接触布带的连接处，好一会才让自己的双手恢复了自由。他收起布带，活动着自己的腕关节，做好了听长篇大论的准备——可天草在这途中一直沉默着。  
“解开了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“靠近门的柜子里有果汁。是特制过的，味道很淡，请先喝一点吧。”  
爱德蒙回忆着自己刚才的动作是否产生了足以隔着门听清的噪音，但说到底他根本不清楚这扇门的隔音效果。而天草也很可能不需要“听到”就能推断他的行动，毕竟是向导。  
……正因为是向导才麻烦得要命。  
爱德蒙拿出果汁，瘫回床上，把橙色的瓶子在手里转来转去。就像这是一个约好的信号般，天草开口了。  
“你小时候抬头看过星空吗？”

遥远的、头顶的星空——光明、希望、或是其他任何东西——浩瀚的世界就在那里。人类不会飞翔，但人类会仰望。仰望，然后到达。  
人类就从那抬头眺望的一瞬间触发，走过漫长的岁月，一路走到今天，飞行器超越光速、人类跨越星河。  
“但是，并不是所有人都有资格进入星空。有些人在自己的星球上终老一生，有些人从一开始就没想过能离开那颗星球。”  
“我所在的那个世界，从一开始就充斥着火焰。‘外太空’对我们而言只是会降下机甲扫射的地方，战火中的人们永远试图藏匿自己，而不是挑战那根本不可能用人的双手战胜的武器。”  
“最开始，战争并没有降临我所在的地方。但是战争永远不会管你是否做错了什么。本来还会在晴朗的夏夜里谈一谈上方——不敢用手指，因为害怕被看到而误认为挑衅——孩子偶尔抬起手，就会被大人斥责，而大人对着根本不知道是否存在机甲的上方点头哈腰地道歉。”  
“但是当它们真的想降落的时候，道歉再多次都没用。那个国度的主人决定禁止宗教，因为他认为这种传入的宗教会引发反动。他不需要人们信仰神，人们信仰他就好了。”  
“那种宗教已经传入了几百年。名字是基督教。”

“基——”爱德蒙实在没能忍住。基督教。说真的，他怀疑全联盟没有几个人的信仰不是这个。  
“啊，是非常罕见的从古地球时期传承下来、至今依旧有办法在教义上自圆其说而没能消亡的宗教。”天草的声音十分平稳，“但这个世界上总有神之光照不到的角落，那里的信徒不受神庇佑——不，抱歉，我的意思是，至少他们的努力没能换来神迹。是因为没有‘圣人’带领他们吗……？呵呵。”  
最后的那两声轻笑听得爱德蒙寒毛直竖，压抑的痛苦和绝望如同太久以来他已完全熟悉的污泥——是在拷问。但拷问的对象并非俘虏。只是疯狂地问着，为什么？为什么您不施以援手？为什么您抛弃了您的信徒？  
信仰的树立要太久。质疑与崩溃却是镜面破裂般的一瞬。  
“你……”  
“啊啊。总之，没有还手之力。根本没有还手的意义可言，人类的血肉之躯是不可能抗衡机械的。就算是你，也不会徒手去对抗机甲吧？所以死亡实在太理所当然了。机甲负责破坏。盗匪趁乱劫掠。所有的信徒都要死。抵抗没有意义。……哈哈，真是一面倒的战斗。称得上战斗吧？至少我们搞垮了一架机甲。嗯，靠着哨兵间的战斗……就是，哨兵的精神可以形成精神兽离开躯体、无视物质行动嘛。只要杀死精神兽，就能重创甚至杀死哨兵。通过直接缠斗精神兽搞垮了一架，不过没什么意义，换个哨兵还能继续开吧。”  
“总之……从一开始就不反抗、乖乖接受的话可能会好一点吧。信仰这东西，有的人看着星空然后造出了机甲，有的人看着神光然后被机甲屠杀。真好玩，是不是？”  
“……真是的，那群家伙。他们也好，联盟政府也好。战争……就那么吸引他们吗？”  
他的声音越来越轻，少年柔软干净的声线渐渐染上痛苦的尾音，爱德蒙又一次怀疑起他的年龄——成年了吗？或是比成年要多得多？  
“很抱歉打断你。你姐姐……？”  
“嗯？精神兽缠斗中的重要成员哦。”  
“……在战场上突然觉醒为哨兵吗？”  
“不，只是之前能力很低，一直没被‘塔’注意到——你也知道，‘塔’的核心搜索只会注意觉醒时就B以上的哨兵，其他的都得靠巡逻人员带的分装置发现。直到那次战斗中精神波动太激烈，才引起了注意。”  
“所以她死在那场战斗里？”  
“嗯……不，稍微晚一点。但直接原因是这场战斗。”  
“……那和军部高层有什么关系？”  
爱德蒙几乎竖起了耳朵。他捕捉着门那头最微弱的声音——喘气或是停顿都可能意味着谎言在编织——但天草像是没有思考，直接就给出了回答。  
“你觉得机甲是从哪买来的？”  
爱德蒙突然想起天草说过“我讨厌资本的大局观”——只要有钱，什么都买得到的市场。  
“也许只是军部的退役货……”  
“不。”天草答得心平气和，“白鹰Z52，现在也还没到退役的时候吧？尤其是Z52-1791和1792，它们还活跃在战场上呢。”  
“……你知道编号？那东西可不是漆在机甲底的。”  
“一面倒的战争里也不是没有小胜利。其实我们打退了一次哦？面对机甲也要反抗，这就是武士道精神。看个编号什么的，趁机甲失控乱滚就能做到了。”  
爱德蒙哑口无言。人类对着机甲举起镰刀和铁锹——这种非常有时代错乱感的场景如同把古地球工业革命前的世界和现在的宇宙突然拼接在一起，充满了他一时难以表达的史诗感和毫无意义的浪漫。他难以评价，只能讷讷“这样”了一句，以提醒天草继续往下说。  
“嘛。总之就是这样——其他人都死了。我一个人活了下来。除了‘必须从这件事中得到点什么’，几乎没有别的念头了。啊，好痛苦……不把那些机甲驾驶员的每一根骨头都折断，好像没办法和他们交代啊……”  
爱德蒙没有从最后这句话里分辨出感情。实际上，无论是仇恨、毫无感情甚或笑意都只是给这句话以不同的衬托，至少天草在恨的东西，他好像稍微明白了一点。  
“……你要起义？”  
“起义？真适合我的词——你非要这么说也可以。根烂透了就从根上铲除，整个体制、整套法律、整个市场——统统清洗一遍好了。嘛，其实我是华夏那边派来的卧底，来帮你们实现共产主义的。”  
爱德蒙隔着房门，无法看到天草的表情。他以为那会是痛苦或带着讥诮笑意的脸，以为他说的一切都是尖锐的讽刺。这大概也是天草想要的，因为任何人看到天草此时的表情后，都会返回去重新思考天草的话语，然后意识到他的认真程度。  
少年的面容满是安静的、温和而包容的笑。他像是在对着石子传道，并坚信石子中能蹦出一只灵猴。他用食指勾出原本藏在外套内侧的十字架项链，虔诚地用双手握紧，动作里没有哪怕一丝对神的不敬。只要看到就会明白——他的信仰依旧纯净而毫无动摇，也绝不认为灾难来自于他们不肯放弃自己的信仰。做错的从不是被害者，而是加害者。不是死者，而是杀人犯。不是百姓，而是压迫残害百姓的统治者。少年的目光这样说着——该死去的是统治者。是让统治者残暴的力量。是带来这力量的金钱。是金钱背后更加深远的存在。  
“我得走了。明晚见。”他的手指摸索着将十字架放回衣服内侧，“虽然我的敌人好像比你多，但我肯定，其中是有重合的。”  
“啊……明天见。”爱德蒙机械地喝了一口从一开始被忽略到现在的饮料，脑海里一片空白。他其实对天草的恨到底来自个人还是群体没兴趣，对天草怎样实现它也没兴趣。他只是开始对天草这个人感兴趣——因为他们的仇恨中不重合的那部分。仇恨这东西他懂，他不想听另一个人相似的故事。但在天草的叙述中藏匿着什么，它使得痛苦变形为轻巧、杀意淡化成嘲笑，天草用时间为尺度思考着什么——到底是什么呢？  
“天草、时贞……”  
……你的恨，到底催生了什么，我倒是有兴趣稍微看一看。


End file.
